nothing else will do i gotta have you
by im.just.better.fictionally
Summary: This was written before episode 8 aired but is set after some sort of confrontation with the killer. Janet/Bianca


By the time the doctor lets Janet leave the hospital it's getting pretty late and all she wants is to be home and snuggled in bed so she can let certain things happen from there. Well, it's not all she wants because she also desires a certain tall brunette joining her but she doesn't want to seem needy and she doesn't want to be a turnoff so she's really not sure what to do about it all.

"I'll take you home," Bianca offers and Janet thanks the universe for making it a little bit easier for her. The lady in question will at least be going to her house and now the blonde just needs to keep her there.

"Thanks, that would be really nice. Maybe you could stay for dinner or something." She leaves what she really wants open to interpretation but with the twitch in Bianca's smile Janet knows they are exactly on the same page.

The exact same, gloriously satisfying page.

—-

Janet does her best to play it cool when they get home.

She pours them both a glass of wine to buy time and still nerves. It's a futile attempt and she knows it. She's pretty sure whenever she's in this close proximity to Bianca her heart will beat this fast and there is no wine that will ever fix it.

She can't seem to look the brunette in the eyes nor can she find her voice. There are multiple moments when she goes to open her mouth only to close it when she can't find the words for what she wants to say.

It suddenly comes to her that maybe she can't speak, that perhaps her nerves won't let her do that but she can just act. She can just take her future in her hands and keep this magnificently beautiful woman in her house and in her bed.

She suddenly turns, crushing Bianca against the kitchen wall, nudging her legs apart with one of her own one, applying slight pressure. She's working her mouth against the brunettes, nibbling on her bottom lip and riling her up. Bianca, surprised but pleased by the suddenness, braces herself with hands on Janet's shoulders as she goes to kick off her heels, hissing when the lost inches cause her core to sink harder onto the blonde's thigh.

"I thought you were hungry," Bianca says, splaying her hands across Janet's ass. She's rubbing herself against her, trying to get herself off quick and dirty. It's the hottest thing Janet's ever seen.

"Later," she pants. "We'll get something to eat later." Janet descends on her exposed neck, licking and sucking on her pulse point. Bianca's desperate against her, close but not close enough.

"What do you need?" Janet says into her ear.

"Pants," she says and Janet releases her, lets her find her shaking legs. Janet unbuttons Bianca's black pants, lets that drop too, and then it's back against the wall she goes.

"Like this?" Janet says, palming her over her panties.

"Mhm." Her eyes are wide and staring as she snakes her own hand down and grips Janet's wrist. She entwines their fingers and then slides them both underneath the now soaking fabric.

"Fuck, Bianca," Janet gasps as they both work between her legs.

"Right there," she moans, her head falling back and her eyes slamming shut. "Janet."

"It's okay," the blonde says, applying more pressure and then more still. Bianca bites her lip, tries to stay silent, and Janet senses her fingers stopping just as hers increase in speed. "I've got you," she whispers and feels her buckle against her, a wave of relief flowing from her body.

Janet's lips linger on her forehead until she finds her footing again. She pulls back and gives Bianca a kiss, chaste and sweet. There's a glint in the brunette's eye, though, as she fingers the edge of the Janet's white dress shirt.

"When do you want to get something eat again?" Bianca asks, even as she's unbuttoning Janet's white shirt.

When she's completed her task, she bends down to pick up her pants and walks into Janet's living room to drape them both on the couch. The prosecutor follows her, of course, and when she's close enough, she kisses Bianca again. This time however it's not so chaste.

Janet takes over and leads with her lips, luring Bianca up the staircase and into her room. She pulls Bianca's shirt off, pushes her back onto the bed, and finally replies, "Much, much later."

Bianca grabs Janet by the waist, settles herself on top of the blonde. "I like that answer."

—

When Janet finally wakes up the next day she find she's alone and she's really not pleased. She had been hoping for another go around in bed and had already planned her excuse about memory and stress and how Bianca and her bed was really the key to her recovery.

She cares about this woman in a way that she never really thought she'd care about someone again after losing Ash. She thought her life would be a lot of casual sex to fix mounting tension and she'd otherwise dedicate herself to her kids and the law and that would be that. A lot of putting away the bad guys and then putting her kids to bed.

Then she met Bianca and her world turned upside down.

She remembers something Bianca said last night about not getting up today and Janet needing her rest but the details are all lost in that feeling of wanting and needing and exhilaration that had been her bread and butter last night. She ignores whatever it was and pads downstairs to the kitchen looking for Bianca.

She finds the woman of her thoughts facing away from her and seemingly cooking something to eat. God, not only had she found a justice seeking, supreme lover but someone who can cook.

"Morning," Janet said with a cheerful bounce to her voice that had been missing for much too long.

Bianca, even with her federal police training, had clearly not been expecting her and gave a cute little jump of shock. "Shit, Janet. I was not expecting you to be behind me."

"Well, sadly I woke up much too alone for my liking or for my plans for today," Janet explains, the tension in the room rapidly climbing, the twinkle in her eye clearly explaining what she meant by plans. She walks over to her lover, grabbing the extra mug of hot coffee clearly meant for herself, and kisses Bianca on the cheek, while the brunette just gives her an aggravated sigh.

"Janet," Bianca groans, concerned about the blonde and how physically and mentally draining the previous day had been. "The doctor's orders demand that you should be back in bed."

"So should you," Janet shoots right back while kissing her (hopefully) girlfriend on the neck trying her best to distract her.

"It's awful of you to distract me while I try to feed you."

"Yes but I'm your awful, Biiiancaaa," Janet flirts back, stretching out her name the way she did in bed. The brunette just rolls her eyes at the cheesiness and tries with all her might, however little that is with Janet, to ignore her and persist in finishing breakfast for her lady love.

Janet just grabs her hand and pulls her into her arms giving her a pleading look. "Come and put me to bed. I won't go alone and as a member of the federal police you really should be worried about the danger I probably pose to this house and the community at large."

Bianca just throws her head back and laughs at the prosecutor's attempt at seduction before turning off the stove and starting to tow the blonde back to the bedroom. "If this is for the bettering of the community, then I'll probably need to handcuff you."

"Please, please do," Janet moans with an almost a skip in her step and she follows the brunette back to her bedroom.


End file.
